


极目远眺

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 英法隧道建造途中，他们凝视的是同一片星空。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	极目远眺

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helamine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helamine/gifts).



> 第一次写仏英；别跟理科生谈历史；英法海峡隧道相关；bug遍地
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！

1986年2月12日，弗朗西斯站在法国总统密特朗的身后。他看到了撒切尔夫人身旁的亚瑟·柯克兰。他的背还是挺得这么直，还是那么不解风情地古板傲慢啊，他想。  
1986年2月12日，亚瑟站在英国首相撒切尔夫人的身后。他看到了密特朗身旁的弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。他还是穿得像个花蝴蝶，还是那么不合时宜地轻浮欠打，他想。  
那一天，坎特伯雷大教堂亮起灯光，英国外交大臣和法国对外关系部长在英法两国海峡隧道条约文件上签字，奠定了七年后海底段世界最长的铁路隧道的通车。  
这是即将被载入史册的一天，但是亚瑟和弗朗西斯没有和对方说一句话——也没有交换一个目光。即使他们一起加入了欧共体，成立一个更加经济政治一体化的联盟的前景也近在眼前，但那是他们身为一个国家的责任，而非身为一个个体的意愿。  
所以那一天，任凭弗朗西斯盯在亚瑟身上的视线都能把他灼伤，除了最初的一瞥，亚瑟都没再施舍一个目光。

其实弗朗西斯也不是一定要得到一个回应，他只是习惯用这种探寻的目光看着亚瑟，带着轻浮和一点点阴谋算计。其实亚瑟也不是一定就不能回看一眼，只是他习惯了高傲自持，目中无人。

三年半后，英法隧道掘进工作完成。弗朗西斯去加来视察的时候，当地负责人给他安上了一个又蠢又重的安全帽，才把他领进地下作业区。他有些好笑，这时候总不能说其实我是个国家，随便来两块石头砸不伤我吧。  
啧啧，戴上安全帽的哥哥我一定还是一样迷人。  
他抚摸着隧道两侧的加固过的石面，地面还有一些没有清理干净的乱石。灰扑扑的前方在黑暗中凝成一个点，深处有着为了工程作业等距放置的灯光。那就是深幽海底唯一的光明了。在这个与世隔绝，连呼吸都可能疼痛的海平面下的地方，压力随时可能迫使海水从某个脆弱的岩缝渗透进来。  
当然从地质和技术角度来看，这种可能并不大，但真的会从科学角度考虑问题的人从来就不是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。最终他也只是叹了口气，转头面对负责人的时候又是一贯的迷人笑容。  
“辛苦了，哥哥我很满意。”

那天晚上，弗朗西斯站在海滩上。他的金发沐浴着拉芒什海峡的温柔的风。  
极目远眺，海的尽头仍然是海，但即使不铺开地图，他也知道他正注视的方向直指多佛尔。  
弗朗西斯在很久以前就发现了这条海峡。他已经忘了那是几百年前还是一千多年前，他沿着整条海滩走了几十公里，希望在视线尽头发现一片大陆。那只是他闲来无事的消遣，却不想在某一个风和日丽没有下雨的日子，他真的在远处看到了一点不同寻常的颜色。  
那其实挺有点不靠谱，即使他身为一个国家，各方面感官远超常人，但越过一百多公里看到海中的一个岛屿仍然强人所难。但那一刻他的浪漫情怀整个爆发，甚至没有确认视线尽头是不是真的有一片大陆就匆匆忙忙赶回去准备侵略。  
当然那之后并不是什么让人愉快的记忆，但就是那一次的经历让他认识了亚瑟·柯克兰，一只永远顺不住毛的小野猫。  
弗朗西斯也不想伤春悲秋。在没有女孩的时候伤春悲秋是件浪费时间的事。但他仍然想起他似乎已经很多次在这片海滩上极目远眺，希望视线尽头能触及那个金发绿眸的身影。  
从英吉利海峡吹来的风成了拉芒什海峡的夜风，优美的法语横渡进英格兰成了弗朗西斯听不得的怪腔怪调的英语，时代是薄情曼妙的女郎，所有国家都追着她跑，却鲜有几个能追的上。  
弗朗西斯已经不指望能赶在时代前面，巴黎是世界中心的日子早已远去，就算没有后来的伦敦纽约，也一定会有一个别的什么城市。他只是这么漫不经心地吊在时代之后，顺着她的脚印向前，只求不会被远远抛在最后。  
他和亚瑟的交集也越来越少——关系变得平和之后，对方似乎越来越觉得没意思。虽然仍然对自己抱着那股骨子里的敌意，但目光也早已越过这片百合花的国度飘向了更远的地方。按理说弗朗西斯也早该把目光放长远点，去看看阿尔弗雷德或者别的什么，他也确实这么做了，可他就是忍不住要向北方瞥，忍不住要去找那个古板傲慢的身影。  
他仍然怀有期待。  
他抬起头，明朗的星光坠入海面。  
而他和亚瑟仍然共有的，就是这片亘古不变的天空。

在隧道施工的那段时间里，弗朗西斯动不动就喜欢去加来出差。每一次又必定到访海峡隧道施工地。理由也冠冕堂皇：哥哥我为了这个项目背了那么多债，总得来看看是哪个小妖精榨了我这么多血。  
他沿着深深的隧道向里走，从已经建好的地方走到正在乱糟糟地施工的地方，再走到地上全是碎石还没来得及施工到的地方，有时一走就是两三天。他不知疲倦地走着，反正海平面下没有白天和黑夜，反正唯一能启示他的只有身侧等距放置的照明灯——这唯一的光。  
有时他甚至走得分不清前后，因为前后都是一样的照明灯和黑暗。但他并不考虑他迈出的那一步到底是在前进还是后退，一觉醒来他面朝哪个方向，就向哪走。  
真像是弗朗西斯会做的不靠谱的事。  
奇怪的是，他还真的从来没有搞错过方向。大概连睡梦中，他都清楚地知道自己的方向。  
他边走也边在心底嘲笑自己：怎么着？你还真打算这么走到英格兰去么？他还真不是没这么想过，但仍然胆怯，看自己走的足够长就停下了。  
视线尽头是不变的微弱的光，光的深处是黑暗。而他转身，也是一样。他想起自己头顶的是海，海的上方是天空。哪里也没有人，世界上就只有他一个人。  
他在自己停下的地方等待并且聆听，不止一次听到寂静。黑暗让人恐惧，因为它暴露你内心的声音。他在等待什么？或者说，他在等待谁？  
可他还没听到答案，就转身走了。

直到三年后，距离隧道开通还有两个月的一天，弗朗西斯最后穿过这条隧道。  
整条隧道都已经施工完毕，这一次，他不必再越过嶙峋的乱石，但后果就是旅途更加乏味，前方的景色更加千篇一律。  
他再次停下，这一次，他在这里停留了一天。  
他仍然抱有期待，可这期待整整九百年也没有实现过。他期待一次偶遇，一个足够让人一见钟情配得上浪漫二字的偶遇。为此他无数次在加来的海滩上行走几十公里，无数次面朝大海极目远眺，无数次仰望天空怀想北方的风景。  
哥哥我制造了这么多次机会，小亚瑟你怎么就不领情呢。他无奈地想。  
而这一次，他在寂静中捕捉到了一个熟悉的脚步声。没有任何人的脚步声比他的更加坚定有力，更加高傲自持，更加沉稳尖刻。  
他站起身，露出自己最外交的笑容，迎接他期待已久的人到来。  
那个黑暗中的魅影渐渐现形，他让弗朗西斯想起一个叫白桦的人写到：“在那高傲而坦率的额头下，一双浓眉犹如海鸥起飞时展开的双翼。于是他一下子明白了：这人的骨骼是礁石，血液是海水。”*这正是一个爱着亚瑟的人为他写的诗句。  
而他一直都觉得这句话贴切得可恨。  
亚瑟看到了弗朗西斯。他停下了脚步，眼神中闪过一丝惊艳，但很快又被高傲淹没。  
昏暗光线下的弗朗西斯衣着华丽，笑得像是某种梦境中才会出现的充满魅力的生物。  
“Bonjour，小亚瑟。”  
亚瑟的嘴唇蠕动了一下，八成是骂了句娘，然后才皱紧那海鸥双翼般的浓眉，尖刻地质问：“你怎么会在这儿，弗朗西斯？”  
“这句话对你同样适用，大英帝国先生怎么一个人跑到这儿来了？”  
“我是来视察工作……”  
“那么我也是。”  
亚瑟看着那张无耻的笑脸，忍不住就要开口反唇相讥：“穿得像个花蝴蝶似的来视察工作？这儿可没有美人让你围着她炫耀求偶。”  
“哦？美人倒是有一个，只不过哥哥我不想向他求偶就是了。”  
转眼又要开始熟悉的对骂，弗朗西斯连忙抢在亚瑟回嘴之前开口：“行了，亚瑟，整天这么吵你不累我都累了，今天哥哥我可没心情陪你玩。”  
亚瑟一下梗住，神情变了几变，从鄙夷到惊讶到怀疑，最后还是没忍住又回了句嘴：“你还能有没心情的时候？”说着就好像自己求着他陪似的，忍不住又懊恼地黑了脸。  
弗朗西斯丝毫不带嘲讽意味地友善地笑笑，拉了拉衣服坐了下来，还伸手示意亚瑟一块儿坐下来。亚瑟看着那灰扑扑的地面，怎么也想不明白这红酒混蛋今天是怎么了，明明平时最珍惜自己那身戏服了不是吗？就算他不珍惜，自己还珍惜身上这身西装呢。这绝对有阴谋，亚瑟想，可看着那双宝石蓝的眼睛，又似乎怎么也拒绝不了这个邀请。  
我只是走了太远了太累了，亚瑟这么想着，一脸嫌弃地坐了下来。  
“别装绅士了小海盗，这儿又不是白金汉宫。”  
“别献殷勤了臭贵族，生怕别人不知道你的血是蓝的想招人捅几刀吗？”  
你看，他们就是学不会好好说话。  
弗朗西斯叹了口气，他不再回嘴，只是抬头看。  
亚瑟也跟着抬头，看到的却只有隧道的曲面。他古怪地看了眼弗朗西斯，却见对方的目光已经失去了焦距，迷茫得似乎看着他看不到的东西。  
难道是精灵？保守的英国人难得灵光一现。  
这个时候弗朗西斯突然开口了：“你从多佛尔哪儿能看到哥哥我的土地吗，亚瑟？”  
“啥？”亚瑟越发觉得这家伙不可理喻，“我没事看你的土地干嘛？”  
“那到底看没看过？”弗朗西斯突然转过头。他的嘴角仍带有那种轻浮的笑容，但眼神却出人意料地认真和……哀伤。这似乎是他的一种气质，在他变得温柔的时候，连亚瑟都能够感觉到这种骨子里的哀伤。他问：“回答我，亚瑟，能看到吗？”  
“你问这种事到底……”亚瑟强撑着说了半句，终于放弃般回答：“我想想……好像是一千多年前，诺曼底公爵占领之前…… 那个时候多佛尔还不叫多佛尔，加来也不叫加来。那天天气很好……我站在海滩上看向南面的时候，觉得自己看到了大陆。”他别过头，“但是怎么想也不靠谱吧，那可是一百多公里怎么可能看到，所以一定是看错了。”  
他回想起那时自己还是个披着粗麻衣的孩子，没有朋友和亲人，甚至没有意识到自己是个国家。他每天在自己的国土上徘徊，在海岸上徘徊，就是希望能够找到一个和自己一样的个体。因为四面环海，他甚至不知道海的尽头还有没有像自己脚下一样的踏实的大陆。但他那么孤独无聊，就这么每一天每一天地沿着海岸线走，直到那一天看到海的尽头闪现出一点不一样的颜色。  
他怎么会把这种事告诉自己的宿敌弗朗西斯？  
弗朗西斯突然开怀地笑起来，笑得那么开心，笑完才对上亚瑟恼怒的目光。“不是看错了。当然不是看错了，亚瑟，因为哥哥我也在那一天看到你的土地了。就在加来这里。”  
亚瑟不可思议地看着弗朗西斯，但这一次对方的神情连轻浮也没有，显得那么真诚。他上一次看到这样的表情都不知道是几百年前了，但奇怪的是他仍然记得这么清楚，而且能够一眼就辨认出来。  
“谁信你。”亚瑟仍然嘴硬。  
弗朗西斯自然没想着反驳，再一次抬起头看向隧道的穹顶。“哥哥我啊，曾经好多次在加来向小亚瑟的土地看过去，可是什么也看不到，不论是在白天还是黑夜。”  
“那不是废话。”  
“是吗？”弗朗西斯低声笑笑。是啊，确实是什么也看不到，但是哥哥我就是觉得也许某一天，小亚瑟你就在对面从多佛尔看向加来，就算我们看不到对方的身影……“可是至少，我们抬头看到的是同一片天空。”  
亚瑟觉得自己也是见了鬼，竟然觉得弗朗西斯的笑声非常迷人，竟然觉得他的话有些道理。  
“欧盟都成立了，马上连这条隧道都要通车了，以后从英格兰到法国只要三个小时……这个时代的科技发展这么快，我们的土地距离越来越近，即使这样，亚瑟还是不打算和哥哥我和好吗？”  
亚瑟沉默了一会儿，弗朗西斯只能看到他微微弯下的腰和金色的发顶。他突然想去摸摸这个脑袋，但也只是想而已。  
亚瑟抬起了头。“我可是要和你作对到底的，红酒混蛋。”他认真地说着宣言，然后站起身拍拍身上的灰尘，起步扬长而去。走向自己国家的方向的过程中，还不忘不羁地摆摆手：“再见了，弗朗西斯·法克·波诺弗瓦。”  
弗朗西斯愣了一会儿，忍不住“噗”地笑出了声。黑暗中传出他无奈的低语：“小亚瑟你真是……哥哥我完了。”  
他抬起头，唯一的光明消失在眼前，他却仿佛能透过岩层和海面，看到星光闪烁的夜空。  
谁说他孤单一人呢？这无数的星光，正为他全部的浪漫期待伴奏。

1994年5月6日，隧道通车。  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦站在密特朗身旁。亚瑟·柯克兰站在伊丽莎白二世身旁。  
弗朗西斯看了亚瑟一眼，意外地收到了对方飞快的一瞥。  
亚瑟收回目光，不动声色地勾起嘴角。

Fin.

注：*来自《鲜花的山岗》。黑塔利亚吧精品贴，有兴趣可以去看看，非常棒的历史向故事。向白桦太太致敬。

**Author's Note:**

> 这个故事其实是送给cp的。  
> 顺便在这里贴出当时填的恩爱十五题吧。
> 
> 1、Q：平时怎么称呼对方？  
>  A：锁骨  
> 2、Q：记得的对方用过的名字有哪些？【用户名/圈名/笔名】最喜欢哪一个？  
>  A：用户名的话，贴吧是逆燎，微博是阿燎_XXX【后缀时常变化】，QQ一直是烈火燃尽。圈名从我认识她开始就是锁骨/阿燎，后来主要是阿燎。笔名至今为止似乎……没有？最喜欢的当然是现在喊的锁骨了！！ww因为好像已经只有我在喊了是独一无二的嘛  
> 3、Q：和对方认识多久？  
>  A：将近两年  
> 4、Q：因为什么样的事认识了对方？  
>  A：因为进了同一个社团然后都是写手，她发文了我就去看了这样？留言之后就认识了啊ww  
> 5、Q：对对方的第一印象是什么？并且描述一下混熟了之后觉得对方是个什么样的人。  
>  A：第一印象么，觉得是个文笔好得可怕但是竟然只有六年级毕业的大触hhh混熟之后还是觉得很棒，不过……怎么说呢，是特别容易害羞的人，也容易炸毛但是更容易顺毛，非常可爱的家伙ww顺便还和我一样是冷cp专业户hhhh  
> 6、Q：和对方的相处过程中印象比较深刻的一件事是？  
>  A：这个么，绝对是告白的时候吧，那个时候我疯疯癫癫的现在想起来还觉得很不可思议hhh另外就是写信诉苦的时候收到回信的安慰的事？绝对可以称得上精神支柱了ww  
> 7、Q：说一段可以用来秀恩爱的经历/事情。  
>  A：之前说要填这个的时候还开玩笑说填完这个就可以挂晒秀恩爱了hhh不过挺多的啊像是她生日的时候送了生贺情人节发告白什么的，还有在我生日的时候两个人抱着手机聊了半个小时ww  
> 8、Q：见过对方的照片/三次元面过基吗？  
>  A：见过照片，还没面过基，但大概很快就会见面了吧！  
> 9、Q：目前对方和自己的墙头？  
>  A：我是进击家教，有APH趋势，她APH不毕业，其它墙头换得太快了……最近的这个应该是变4？前段时间是全职鬼灯进击什么的都有过  
> 10、Q：认为目前自己和对方在码文上取得比较大的进步或者成绩是？  
>  A：我么……成功地施展开了废话，她则是成功压制了自己的脑洞hhhh【别闹  
> 11、Q：列举对方萌过的cp，并指出这其中有多少cp自己也萌过。  
> A：杀了我，这也太多了吧！看我能写出多少吧……喻黄，恺楚all楚，27all【纲尤也有点？】，八伏all伏，云山，邪瓶all瓶，鬼白还不知白鬼【这个真不记得了】，或雪或，忧希和乱炖，基锤盾锤【其实我除了知道这是变4的其它啥都不造】，双神【似乎？】，眉毛厨估计是眉毛all【all眉毛曾经也有点？】，艾利团兵，说起来亲爱的free你站什么cp来着？  
> 然后我也萌过的……其实这里面我大多都萌过只不过是和她逆【扶额】，真正可以说都萌过的大概是艾利吧……【跪】  
> 12、Q：描述一下两人都很喜欢的角色或者喜欢那个角色的原因。【不要求两人选择的角色一定相同】  
>  A：利威尔吧，这个当之无愧是我们都很喜欢的【眉毛也算不过我现在还不是严格的眉毛厨】这个角色还用描述吗？！原因……不我觉得原因也不需要描述【滚开  
> 13、Q：最喜欢对方的哪篇文？【同人/原创/随笔】  
>  A：那篇忧和吧，似乎叫release my soul？其实其他的我也挺喜欢的不过这一篇印象特别深刻呢【笑】当然不可否认的是因为其他很多她都坑了……  
> 14、写一篇文送给对方吧。←就在后面！！  
> 15、Q：最后，想对对方说些什么？  
> A：嘛，最喜欢你了>///<


End file.
